The present invention relates to an evestrough hanger bracket of the type which is made of two separate pieces that interlock with one another when the bracket is assembled.
There are many different designs for evestrough hanger brackets. A number of these designs comprise a single piece construction.
Evestrough hanger brackets have a host of different functioning parts. They must have a front part to engage one side of the evestrough, a rear part to engage the other side of the evestrough and a further nail or screw receiving part. Accordingly, an evestrough hanger bracket is relatively complicated in its construction making it very difficult to produce the bracket from a single piece of blank material. As a result, there has been a trend towards multiple piece hanger brackets. When working with multiple pieces some of the functioning parts of the bracket can be provided on one piece and other working parts of the bracket can be provided on a totally separate piece. The pieces are then put together with one another to provide the overall hanger bracket.
When working with a multiple piece bracket it is important that the individual pieces be easily and reliably secured to one another. As an added benefit they should also be readily broken apart from one another should any of the pieces become damaged with use of the bracket. If they can be readily disassembled then only the damaged part needs to be replaced.
The present invention provides an evestrough hanger bracket which has a two piece construction so that it does not face problems associated with a single complicated construction bracket. Furthermore, according to the present invention the two pieces of the hanger bracket are easily both assembled and broken apart from one another adding further to the benefits of the bracket.
More particularly, the evestrough hanger bracket of the present invention comprises a main bracket member and a secondary bracket member. The main bracket member has front and rear end evestrough engagement clips. The front end clip opens downwardly and the rear end clip opens forwardly towards the front end clip. These two clips provide a simple and efficient engagement with the evestrough.
The front end clip of the main bracket member has an opening to fit a fastener member e.g., a screw or a nail through the front end clip. The secondary bracket member slides into locking engagement with the main bracket member and has a tubular fastener member guide. This guide abuts with and extends rearwardly from the front end clip of the main bracket member when the two bracket members interlock with one another.